


The Surprise Twist

by raysgal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysgal/pseuds/raysgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby mourns for Archie, but not everything is always what it seems in Storybrooke. (An AU from "The Cricket Game" and "The Outsider")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf Mourns

Ruby found herself sitting outside the door that led to Archie’s office after the funeral. She wanted to go inside and curl up on the couch she had spent plenty of time on as a patient, a friend and, recently, as a girlfriend, but her heart clinched at the thought of going inside again without knowing Archie would be there offering a smile, a hug or possibly a kiss. No one in Storybrooke had known about them since the relationship had been so new. They had only two dates, but dozens of kisses and hours of just time spent together talking about anything and everything.

She could remember spending time with him back in their old world. When he’d hitch a ride on her shoulder and share the news he had learned from overheard conversations because no one was looking twice at the cricket sitting on the nearby ledge or speaking to the creatures of the forest that were afraid of the humans. He had consoled her a number of times when she’d wake up from a nightmare that involved killing one of her new friends. He’d done the same here after she regained the memories of her former life. 

_“It doesn’t matter what you’ve done,” Archie told her. “It matters what you’re going to do now. You’ve used the wolf to your advantage and you can do it again.”_

_“So says the cricket,” Ruby returned. “How come you never changed back?”_

_“I think because I can serve a better purpose here as a man than as a cricket. I essentially do the same thing, but now instead of riding on your shoulder I can hold your hand.” He raised the hand in question and placed a gentle kiss on it. “It also makes it that much easier to do this...”_

Ruby smiled at the first kiss Archie had given her. He’d been so nervous asking her out, but kissing her seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. She only hesitated in answering his question if she’d accompany him to dinner because she could remember Peter. She could remember the taste of flesh and blood. The chance of harming Archie, her Jiminy Cricket made her want to cry.

_“Oh, I’m quite afraid of the wolf,” Archie admitted. “I also find it to be a majestic creature. A few times you had sent me away so you could transform I hadn’t exactly left. I was so transfixed by this wolf that was once a woman as it ran with danger surrounding itself, but performed with clear intent to keep her friends safe. I watched you in action a few times and part of me felt I could never be the man you needed. The woman was just as strong as the wolf and I was envious that Peter was able to kiss someone I was so in love with.”_

_“I killed Peter, Archie. I could kill you.”_

_“I don’t think you will,” Archie stated with certainty. “I wouldn’t be as stupid as to try and stand up to it when it’s clearly angry, but I know you have some control.”_

_“Then why did I kill Peter?”_

_“You didn’t know who you were,” Archie answered. “Part of being able to live this life is knowing who you are and what you need to keep being that person. You’re a wonderful, vibrant, beautiful woman who feels strongly about everyone around her. You could have killed David when he came after you, but you didn’t because you realized he was trying to help you.”_

_“That man could have also killed me with a sword,” Ruby pointed out. She frowned. “You don’t have much experience with swords, do you?”_

_“I’m afraid not, sweetheart. Not much of a fighter at all. I’d probably trip and stab myself.” He slyly smiled at her. “However, I’ll gladly talk someone’s ear off while my lady with the rather sharp teeth makes them her lunch.”_

_“That’s terrible,” Ruby said with a giggle._

Archie was gone now and probably with the only other chance she’d have at a happy ending. It wouldn’t have been perfect because even the most compatible people tended to have fights. In fact, she could hear Charming and Snow White arguing about houses from the diner. How easily they could move on was amazing, but she supposed that without an enemy to fight it was their way of coping. She wanted her prince back though. Her prince with his ginger hair, laugh lines and heart on his sleeve. 

“Ruby?”

The young woman glanced up and found Henry standing next to her. He looked just as miserable as she felt. Ruby understood though. Archie had been there for Henry when almost no one else was. Henry’s sounding board and father figure was gone. Yes, the boy now had David, but that relationship was still new and tentative. Almost like hers with Archie. Except it felt right and gave her a strength she didn’t realize she’d been missing.

“Hey, buddy,” Ruby replied softly. “Shouldn’t you be with your mom?”

“She told me to come outside,” Henry informed the woman. “Apparently I was depressing her. And I might have been calling Archie’s phone. A lot.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Ruby murmured. She pulled him towards and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let a shaky breath escape from his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“I just don’t want him to be dead,” Henry nearly sobbed. “He was my friend. The only adult here that didn’t just blow me off for being a goofy kid and when he did he apologized. He might not have been a knight, but I knew he would protect anyone that needed it.”

“I know, Henry. He’d probably let himself get hurt just to spare someone from suffering themselves.”

“I was just hoping he could get a happy ending,” Henry carried on, releasing Ruby and sitting down next to her. He leaned against her. “My grandparents found each other again and Belle’s falling in love with Rumpelstiltskin just like before. Emma got her parents back. There are so many people here that deserve their happy endings and despite anything he thought he had done wrong, Jiminy did enough good to deserve one.” He looked up at her. “Right?”

Ruby gaped at Henry and reminded herself that he would always know more than everyone expected. He was smart and perceptive. He knew their lives even better than most of them and being an optimist he wanted people to live happily ever after because despite the evil, the good did still exist.

“Absolutely,” Ruby breathed out. “Jiminy did deserve one.”

“But she killed him,” Henry stated angrily. “She killed him and he’ll never return. Geppeto lost his best friend. And you lost your chance at love again.”

“What?” Ruby almost exploded.

“I saw you kissing,” Henry shared with an embarrassed look. “I didn’t mean to, but I was coming to his office to talk about some stuff and you were kissing. You two looked really happy.” He shrugged and looked down at the sidewalk. “I guess that doesn’t matter now.”

“As long as I have the memories then those moments will always matter,” Ruby told him. He glanced back at her. “I want you to remember yours as well. I know that Archie was proud of you, Henry, and he’d want you to be happy.”

Henry nodded then his head turned a bit to focus on something down the street. Ruby followed his gaze to see Gold angrily storm out of the library with a slam of the front door. She rose to her feet, taking Henry’s hand and pulling him along with her. He stumbled for a step or two before forcing himself to keep up with the long legged woman. 

“Hey, Gold, you and Belle get into another fight?” Ruby asked as she approached the man.

“It’s not concern of yours, Red,” Gold shot back. “However, Belle is currently missing and I thought she might have returned to the library. Have either of you seen anything?”

“Belle’s missing?” Ruby repeated. She glared at Gold. “What did you do?”

“Me? Are you honestly insinuating I’d harm her? That’s quite a laugh coming from the wolf hiding in human skin,” Gold retorted. “I merely advised Belle she find herself a bit of extra protection since it seems we have some new visitors to our town that may not be what they seem.” He glanced at Henry. “Or someone close who couldn’t keep themselves out of trouble. How was the funeral?”

“You’re a jerk, Gold,” Ruby growled. “You know what Archie meant to everyone.”

“Indeed I do,” Gold said. “However, Archie wasn’t always our Archie, was he? Tell me, did he ever speak to you about his life before becoming a cricket? Would you be defending him so fiercely if I told you he isn’t the perfect gentleman you like to perceive him as?”

“Yes,” Henry answered instantly, stepping closer towards Gold with his fists clenched. “It doesn’t matter who he was. It matters who he is now and what he does in this life to rectify the past.” He took in a deep breath and Ruby felt her heart break again at Henry’s sagging shoulders. “Except he can’t anymore.”

“You know instead of taking your anger out innocent children maybe we could help you find Belle,” Ruby suggested bitterly. “I am her friend and I’d like to keep her alive because I am damn tired of losing people through magic portals or in death. Tell me what I can do instead of being an ass.” She looked at Henry. “Don’t repeat that.”

“I’ve heard Emma use worse,” Henry responded nonchalantly. 

“If you want to help, Ruby, then send the child home and be prepared to use your gift. Meet me back here in ten minutes.”

Ruby nodded and walked away with Henry.


	2. The Cricket Is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie tries his own hand at rescuing himself.

Archie Hopper was slowly beginning to lose track of time sitting and intermittently dripping blood in one of the storage hold’s of Hook’s ship. He couldn’t see the sun from his makeshift prison and had lost his watch during one of Hook’s sessions in trying to get the information the pirate captain desired, but Archie didn’t have anything about Rumpelstiltskin to appease the pirate and even if he did the former cricket wasn’t going to share. He did know things people had never shared with another living soul, but they belonged to those who had spoken them. Even if he had only gotten his PhD from a curse, he still had the integrity of a man who knew the right thing to do despite the immediate danger he faced.

When Cora had tried her hand at forcing Archie to speak, it only resulted in Archie coming close to the brink of death as she squeezed his heart so tightly in hopes of coercing him to spill his secrets. Instead amongst his gasps of pain and tears streaming down his face, he had only sent a silent apology to the woman who actually owned his heart before Cora lost interest and let Hook have his way again. 

Archie allowed himself a moment of respite as he leaned back and closed his eyes, but not to sleep. He tried to focus on anything other than the pain coursing through his body. He could see Ruby in his mind’s eye and focused on her. She made him feel alive in ways he would never be able to explain. When he had known her in their other world she’d made him feel insignificant because all he had done was talk about what should be done, but she had acted. He wanted to act in this world and do everything for her she deserved. 

Except that would never happen unless he managed to rescue himself since according to Cora everyone believed him dead at Regina’s hands and there would be no one searching for him. Rescuing himself was not something he excelled at if his earlier years were any indication, but to see Ruby again, perhaps help save Regina from digging herself into a deep hole when she was beginning to redeem herself, and keeping the town from being destroyed meant he’d at least have to try. 

He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He focused closely on the metal ring holding the ropes that had torn and rubbed his wrists raw. The ring had been jerked a few times after Hook hit Archie across the face hard enough that sent the ginger man reeling back and only being stopped by the ropes around his wrists. Archie gave the ring a sudden tug, ignoring the slight surge of pain as the rope bit into his sensitive skin, but on the bright side the a sprinkle of sawdust indicated the metal ring could quite probably be pulled out if he continued to work on it.

He was about to try again when he heard footsteps and doors opening nearby. They weren’t the heavy steps of Hook’s boots or the clacking of Cora’s shoes. It was as if the person wasn’t sure of their surroundings or what they were looking for. He debated making a loud enough noise to signal that he was here and settled on staying quiet in case if it was a friend of Hook or Cora’s who also had an affinity for trying to make crickets chirp.

The door to the room above him and Archie held his breath in anticipation.

“Hello?”

Archie nearly gasped in surprise when he heard the speaker. He didn’t have the best ear for voices, but he quickly recognized this one. She was the only person in town that he had seen recently with this particular accent.

“Down here,” Archie spoke. His voice hoarse from his screams of anguish and lack of water from his captors. “I’m down here.”

He watched as the lid was opened and the gentle, smiling face of Belle appeared above him. Her face quickly became an expression of concern likely at the sight of the injuries she could see. 

“Oh, Archie,” Belle breathed. “What have you gotten yourself into? Everyone thinks you’re dead, doctor.”

“I’ll explain later,” Archie replied. “Can you get something to cut the ropes?” He held out his bound wrists. Belle nodded then retreated from his view. He only had to wait a moment when a sword suddenly came into his eye line and nearly poked him. “Belle, watch out.”

“Sorry,” she returned with a sheepish look. “It’s a little awkward and the sword’s heavier than I anticipated. I haven’t handled one in a while.”

“It’s fine,” Archie told her. His wrists were finally freed and he quickly leaned over to undo the ropes around his ankles. He slowly stood and relished the ability to stand without restrictions. 

“Archie, enjoy your freedom away from the bad man’s ship,” Belle advised with a gentle smile. He ducked his head slightly then took Belle’s proffered hand to help boost him out of the storage hold. She got herself under his arm when he swayed as his body reminded him of the beating it had recently taken. “Whoa, there. Do you think you can make it up the stairs?”

“I could do a number of things to get away from here as quickly as possible,” Archie answered. “And I do mean quickly. Should Cora or Hook return we’d be in definite danger.” He frowned and looked at Belle. “Why are you here?”

“I, um, had a run-in with the captain,” Belle informed him as she slowly led them out of the room and towards the stairs that would take them to the deck. “And that led to Rumpel being overbearing and quite suspicious in my eyes despite some of his explanations. I decided to do a bit of snooping.”

“Alone?”

“I really do hope you aren’t going to lecture me, Dr. Hopper,” Belle advised. “I would think that Jiminy Cricket knows better than to tell a woman that she shouldn’t wander out at night alone.”

“Oh, no,” Archie said with a shake of his head. “I’d rather not end up with a black eye for my ridiculous statement. All the women I know are fully capable of taking care of themselves on a dark street filled with unsavory characters.” 

Belle let out a giggle and the two made their way up the stairs where the ocean air beckoned to Archie beyond the closed door at the top. 

“Now, now, Doctor Hopper, we aren’t all that unsavory. Just a bit misunderstood.”

Belle and Archie froze, exchanging a quick glance of shock before turning to see Captain Hook at the bottom of the stairs aiming his gun at them with an amused smile on his face. 

“I must say, my dear lady, I was quite surprised to see that Cora’s little charm didn’t fool everyone. However, you must be an intelligent woman to discover my vessel. Perhaps also the cricket’s special lady friend. Those beautiful chirps have to attract someone.”

“What do you plan to do with this us?” Belle asked. 

“Ah, now, love, let’s not ruin the surprise. You’ll be given the care deserving of such a lovely woman,” Hook responded. His every word oozing with the charm that had probably attracted many a lady. Perhaps even a man or two if some of Hook’s techniques with the doctor earlier were any indication. Archie could almost hear Belle’s eyes rolling. “Now, let’s come back down here and we’ll get ourselves sorted while we wait for Cora to return.”

Archie sighed and gave Belle a wan smile when she slipped her hand into his own and squeezed his fingers. They made their way back down the stairs to the waiting Captain Hook. He gave Belle a mock bow when she reached the bottom, but both he and Archie were unprepared when she took advantage of Hook’s gentlemanly gesture bringing her knee up to make contact with his nose. He stumbled away, yet, managed to quickly recover and pointing his weapon once more at them. Except Belle was prepared with her own. A sleeker, modern version that even had Archie gaping in surprise.

“Belle…”

“Can it, Archie,” Belle interrupted. “This has turned into a rescue mission and I very much intend on making sure of following through with that.”

“I highly doubt you’ll be following through with anything.”

And with Cora’s sudden declaration, all hell seemed to break loose from Archie’s perspective as it was followed up with gunshots, magic flying and blurs of figures all fighting as his body decided now would be a good time to shut down.


End file.
